United States of America
Alfred Fae Jones '(born July 4th, 1991) is an American Actor most known for his recurring role as major hero protagonists in action/thriller films . He has won several awards, including the '''Best Upcoming Actor Award, Best Supporting Actor , '''and 'Best Actor . Jones had first become prominent in the 1997 series, "My Family and Me" where he played confused and clumsy, "Little" Will for three years, until the series, itself, had ended in 2001. He has since begun to work in television series, but is most renouned for his debut film, "The Hero." Early Life Born in New York, New York, Alfred is the oldest son of acclaimed Hollywood legend, George Franklin Jones and "Celebritys" Magazine editor, Marylyn Carla Williams. His brother is Matthew "Mathieu" Williams , who is his younger twin by five minutes. At the age of 3, Alfred and his family moved to Sacramento, California where he was to meet his uncle, Lawrence Walter Jones, as the future director of "My Family and Me" who had helped initiate Alfred's success by handing him the role of "Little" Will Rowland at the age of five. In 2000, his parents divorced filing for irreconcilable differences, and Alfred had been seperated from his brother where he was taken up to live with George Jones until his acting career officially soared. Career In 1995, Alfred (at the age of 5) had made his first debut in television series, "My Family and Me" a family sitcom featuring the daily lives of the Rowland family who usually always end up in a state of debt, or meet unusual characters, most likely endangering the whole family's lives. Alfred starred as "Little" Will, the youngest of the Rowlands, who was typically portrayed as the only innocent person in the series. After his first debut as a childstar, Alfred had gotten a contract with K1DStation where he would cast in Kabuzzle! and Let's Play ''until 1998. In 2003, Alfred was given a promotion from K1DStation to feature in there popular teen series, ''It's Not Just That ''which ended in 2005. In 2007, Alfred made his first hit as a supporting character in ''Shine, Shine, Shine (''2007) a story about three teenagers exploiting their musical careers while rebelling against their own parent-based businesses. Alfred played, "Alex Leopald" the younger brother of the protagonist who had died on his journey to fame where Alex took his father's position in business. It was directed by his uncle and has awarded Alfred '''Best Supporting Actor.' In 2008, Alfred began his contract with FutureCAREERS where he had starred as "Sven" in Nowhere Home (2008) ''and "Mr. Jacob Kennsley" in ''Freedom's Bell (2008). ''Only the latter won him a nomination for '''Best Actor', which he lost to competing company, Auswahl Corporations. In December 2008, FutureCAREERS was dissolved, and Alfred was signed under Meraviglie Productions where he landed his first role in the company as "Lieutenant Roberts" in academy award winning, Glory and Peace (2009). ''It was not until 2010, where he made his biggest hit with roles in ''The Hero ''(''2010) as dispirited, and lonely superhero, "Falcon Worthy" looking for his last moment to shine, and Hello, Blue Sky (2010) ''as "Gabriel Walker" in his first romance and comedy film with a fellow co-star he met while in FutureCAREERS. Both films have helped him win the '''Best Actor Award'. Alfred is currently working on his fourth film, Only One of Us. Personal Life It had been rumored that Alfred suffered from a case of isolophobia since the age of 6, and had been frequently visiting private psychologists to rehabilitate. The cause for this trauma was stated to be triggered by his parent's constant arguments and then sudden divorce in 2000, but it is only through speculation. It is not known whether or not Alfred's Isolophobia ''had been cured, but recently he had been diagnosed to have a minor case of ''Pocrescophobia. During his highschool years, Jones attended Golden Leaf Pine, a private institution located in Sacramento, California that is notable for it's musical and acting department. He had won several production awards the highschool held, as well as the "Class Clown" which he had stated he was "very proud of." Alfred is currently living in Santa Barbara, California , and has been dating rival Auswahl manager, Chau Hoang in the beginning of 2011. It is rumored that his brother, Matthew Williams, is his current manager for Meraviglie. Filmography Television Series Film Productions Trivia *Alfred is ambidextrous. *Alfred is born on July 4th, the Independence Day for the United States. *Alfred's favorite restaurant is McDonalds. *Alfred is rumored to suffer from isolophobia and Pocrescophobia *Although Alfred is typically known as the star who hates "anything Auswahl'd" he is dating Auswahl agent and prodigy, Chau Hoang. Original Application Country: United States of America *''Chaltiere, GMT -4'' * *'Personality:' Outgoing and charming, Alfred is a very giddy character who loves to take roles of a happy-go-lucky protagonist or hero. This young man has a wonderful obnoxious attitude, always very positive when things are down to the point that he may not realize how others feel. He refuses to have any depressing moments, as life is short so why be sad at all? Alfred cannot read the atmosphere well, although, sometimes, he may just tend to ignore how other's feel to get what he wants. He is very obsessed with his fandom as he is always checking his ratings obsessively, and is constantly worried about his health and physique, always ending up at the gym during free time if not near his favorite fast-food restaurant or filming. He believes that if he gains more weight upcoming roles for him might be rejected, so he fears getting called, fat or chubby by his peers. Despite his higher standards of living, this young man can live with just the simplicities of life; although, he won't ever show it unless someone befriends him and gets to know him well enough. *'History: '''Alfred grew up with his younger twin Matthew underneath Hollywood legends, but his youth was never perfect despite his family's fame and wealth. At the age of 10, Alfred's parents divorced due to more personal issues rather than money. His father had took him in in hopes of making him into another legend while ignoring Matthew and handing the younger to the mother who was more understanding. Ever since the divorce Alfred's personality had altered greatly, one that of a hyper child seeking attention more and more and more. It may have been a psychological effect due to the harsh ending of his parent's matrimony. *'Love Interest: He was once in love with a person of common background, but due to the different statuses the person (who will not be mentioned) and his relationship 'strained.' Although they did try to keep it, once their relationship was found out they immediately had to break up. Due to Alfred's proclamation of being single to the press, that single lie almost caused a downfall to his popularity rank since he was just a rising actor - any negative view would be bad. After that he hasn't been interested in anyone, but he may partake in flirting. He is obssessed with his fandom; fearing to lose it, almost, again. *'''Job: Actor *'Talents:' Can act quite well and feign a lot of feelings, although he's usually just happy. United States of America/Alfred F. Jones is an ADMINISTRATOR.